


Team free will 3.o

by brammerm1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brammerm1/pseuds/brammerm1
Summary: They died you can't change that but we can continued their story.  Sam, Dean, Castiel are sadly dead in this, but Garth's kids, Sam's child, and a young girl who doesn't know her past become the next Team Free Will sure all of there namesakes are dead but that doesn't mean they can't live up to their name's.Jack may be in this, and a few people you might know and love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm a hunter, they say, “good luck the Winchester’s are dead,” everyone knows that though, i never introduce myself, hi im Charlie, no not Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Newbrooke. My mom is, well she is like my mom her name is Alex Jones, Dean and Sam saved her from a Vamps nest, and my ‘Grandma’ Jody Mills took her in. Not a lot happened after they died, I met up with the new team Castiel Fitzgerald, Sam Fitzgerald, Dean Winchester Jr. Yea i know i said the Winchester’s are dead but they left an amazing story behind, that begins, before there time and will never end. 

I remember the 1st time I heard the name Winchester, i was 15 my mom sat me down and said “ Honey we have to go to a grave today.”, because i was only 15 i didn’t know what that was. We got in the truck and met up with these people, Garth Fitzgerald IV, and his family, Jody, and a lot of people i didn’t know. A young boy no more than my age walked up and said, “ Hi, I’m Sam Winchester’s son Dean jr. and before you say he was a murder, a killer, let me tell you what he really did, he was a hunter, and not a lot of people know what he and my uncle did. They saved people, yea they may have lost a hell of lot of people but they save a hell of a lot to. He never truly stopped doing his job, he taught me a lot, and some people still believe he was a horrible person, he wasn’t.” 

Then this crazy thing happened and a man appeared and began to talk. “Hello, i’m Jack Kilne, i know you all know me as lucifer’s son but, he wasn’t my dad my dads was both winchesters and Castiel, but they taught me everything really, the thing i most remember is when they, got up and kept fighting Chuck so i could do what i needed to do and fix the world, and i won't forget that, thank you sam, see you with dean and cas soon.” Then he just disappeared.

Then Jody walked up and began to talk, “ I remember when i 1st met the boys,” she laughed, “ i was the sheriff in Sioux Falls, SD, they were on a case and i saw right through them so i asked to call there director and i was on call with the one and only bobby singer, and it was fun watching their faces, that wasn’t the last time i saw them, man they helped us saved the world so many times. It hurts knowing that they are gone but i know we pick up where they left off.” She got down then more people walked up and said how he, and his brother saved them.

Then my jody asked, “ hunters funeral?”, and my mom nodded, and they burned the body.


	2. Chapter 2

That was almost 5 years ago. I live in the bunker they lived in with the rest of the team, we call ourselves Team free will 3.0, the last of the winchesters. “Hey guys, so get this.” Sam told the team, werewolves in Las Vegas¨, i shake my head, we heard how they went all over the united states, “Come on guys let’s go.” Before you ask, no they are my family i don’t love them like that, plus i take after my namesake. Anyhow, “guys let’s get in the impala.” Yes it’s the most famous car in the hunter world because of who it used to belong to. “DEAN, SAM, CAS, COME ON.” I yelled. We got in the car and drove to sin city. 

“Okay, Sam check the bodies, Cas go with Dean and check the vic’s families, I stay here and try to figure out who it could be.” They shook their heads. As I began to read the lore, and get caught up I heard a voice, “CHARLIE,CHARLIE.” As used as I am to the supernatural, I still jump now and then, but I shake my head, and continue to read the lore. “ So, I guess the victims were whores.” Sam said as he walked into the motel room. “ So, I guess we have to wait for...” as i was saying this the other two walked in. “So who were the vic’s guys?” “ Okay so we went in their bed rooms, and saw one name over and over, Jack Key.” I shook my head at that name and I remembered something.

FLASHBACK  
“Charlie, baby where are you.” Someone yelled. “Right here.” I had yelled back, then this man came out of nowhere and said, “You will be useful soon, not right now but soon, in 10 years you will go to Las Vegas and hear this name Jack Key, and when you do just know you won’t be back until the day you see this,” Sees a picture of a circle with an X through it. “CHARLIE,”   
END OF FLASHBACK

“Charlie are you okay?” Sam yelled. I nodded my head, “yea, i’m just going to go lay down for a bit.” 

I layed down not believing what I saw, a man in a trench coat, a blue tie, black hair and the most bluest of blue eyes, told me not to come here, fuck i thought imma get kidnapped. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep thinking about my past. Why was I left on her doorstep, did my family not want me? Did they not care if she didn’t take me in?, Will I ever know where I'm from?


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of yelling, “ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!” I jumped out of bed and began to run into the front of the bunker seeing a woman with red hair, “Oh, Charlie dear, look how much you grew, come to your mother.” “You're not my mom, my mom is Alex jones.” I crossed my arms, and turned on my heels, and walked to my room, until I realized I wasn't moving.”bitch come on.” I yelled. “Young lady, is that how you speak to this Alex woman?” “No because she is my mother and you are not so bye bitch.” I tried to walk again, and this time I did it. 

I fell on my bed as I heard a soft voice say, “ How could she do that?” Then I opened my eyes to see the red haired woman in the corner. “ Hey, lady what is your name?” “ Dear, my name is   
Anna Abbott.” Now that I knew her name a feeling washed over me. A feeling of knowing. “ Well Ms. Abbott, me and my family have a case to do. So you could stay here or tell me more about you but give me a minute.” i say as nice as i can to her then yelled, “BOYS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” 

In a matter of 3 minutes the boys were in my room, okay yesterday, Sam had the bodies, so Sam today you are going to ask their friend, and neighbors about them. Dean, no you are not going to be with Cas today, go to the crime scene and look and call if you see anything weird. Cas, because your’s and Sam’s dad is a werewolf, call him and see if his pack did anything, no i'm not saying they did, stop growling. Okay you all have your jobs now go do it.” 

“Okay Ms. Abbott, what, who, and how are you here?” “Charlie dear, these questions will be answered in time for now worry about that man that is after you because of what you are.” “What am I? What the hell, I'm a human, I'm a hunter, no.” “Oh dear, you don’t know, one moment.” I began to yell “WAIT WHERE ARe you going.” She left, I tought. The one who can answer my questions is gone. Then she came back out of nowhere. “ Charlie you have to listen carefully, go to your bedroom here, call those dumb ass boys, run.” She told me calmly. “Wait why.” I crossed my arms. “Okay, then I guess I have to tell you Your part, witch, human and,” then she begins mumbling, “angel, and demon.” “WHAT!?!?” I yelled. Just then a knock came to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the red haired woman and said, “imma text the boys though i know they would just walk in.” I picked up my phone, and hit the contact Dean-O 😈 

hey are you here and did you knock?

Nope wait is that red head still there?   
Yea she is found some shit about my past though.  
Damn can i know?  
Yea i tell you when you get here about to open that door and gank someone.  
Love yall.  
Love you to.

I put the phone down and looked up at her and stated, “ not them. Wanna help me find out and harm them?” Then she shocked her head so roughly i thought i would fly off, then she said something that made my blood boil. “Honey people are coming for you. Those are the people who have to hide. 

I normally don’t back down from a fight, but this time I wasn’t ready. I took my phone out and turned the brightest all the way down and texted sam. Baby Moose 😈

SAM HELP   
WHAT HAPPENED!?!  
People are wanting to kill me Sammy   
What who?!?!?!?!  
I don’t know. Help they are in my room?!!?!  
HELLO BOYS.   
WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS THIS IS NOT CHARLIE!  
OH MY FATHER KNEW YOUR FATHERS.

20 seconds before

I was hiding under the bed texting Sam, when I heard footsteps, they found me and put a bag over my head and somehow I saw through the bag, and saw a young man no more than 20 years old taking my phone and texting Sam. Then he shuts the phone down and turned to me and said in a scottish voice, “ Don’t worry your pretty head dear, Daddy’s got you.”


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing i heard was Daddy’s got you.” The man looked like he was 20 he can’t be my dad right it’s not possible, but then again we live in a world with monsters, angels. JACK. Fuck jack. I thought. “Okay Jack, I know you are busy, but I need help, this person kidnapped me. I don't know who it is. I need help.” That was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up in a dark black room, I saw a demon trap and a man in it.” Hello Darling, you must be wondering where you are? Well welcome home.” I looked at him like he was crazy, “ Home?” “ Yes dear, home. Do you not remember your true home, love?” I thought for a moment my true home was with alex. “ My true home is with my mother, Alex Jones, you asshat.” “Oh dear, it seems like you forgot who I am, I am your father, young lady.” “HOW YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD HOW ARE YOU MY DAD, UNLESS YOU WAS 5 WHEN YOU HAD ME YOU FUCKER.”

“ I am half demon and half human. Your Mother is half witch and human. You are the most powerful thing you are not like Jack, you are one of a kind also you think you are 25, you are not hon you are, over 60 years old.” “ WHAT!! How old am I?” I asked this man how has yet to tell me his name.

“You are 63 years old, and your name isn’t Charlie Newbrooke, your name is lily Campbell, yes you are a descendant of both the most amazing hunters, the Winchester's and the Campbell's. Also my name is Owen Porter. Don’t think you can leave darling. If you try calling those boys who will be killed." 

I was confused, I guess he saw that in my face. " Oh, you're wondering how you can be killed. You can be killed by...." Just then someone burst through the door yelling , "OWEN WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CHILD!!” That was not the redhead's voice. Then someone came behind me and knocked me out again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time I woke up I was in an old room that I felt like I knew: blood red walls, black floor, and a notebook on the table that was next to a bed. For some odd reason I wanted to open the notebook, Dear Journal, today is the 11th of January, and my mom and dad are fighting again, about some people named Winchester. I jumped back after I read that Winchester. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HEARD THAT NAME?” Just then I heard a knock on the door, “Hon, It’s me Marry Galloway and I'm your mother.” I just stood there and said, “Oh now 2 people trying to say they are my mother, yea right, Come in i guess.” She walked in and my jaw hit the floor, she looked like an older version of me with dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes, but she had a huge scar from her right eye down to the corner of her mouth. “You you you look like me.” said a little scared, “thank you for letting me in here, but i lied to you Charlie.” I looked at her confused, “What do you mean you lied to me.'' I asked her angrily. She looked at me and said, " I'm not your mom, I'm you in the future if you make it out alive.” Make it out alive?! I thought to myself. “I know you are confused, hell I am. So you are most likely wondering why I'm here. Well i’m here to help you get out of here, without the scar.” “okay how do i do it.” “we aren’t going in the window, or the door,we have to use your powers.” 

My powers. I thought. Yes, our powers. I heard someone say. I turned my head around and saw no one but the other me in the room. “What powers?” “You can heal people, kill them and poof out of here.” Just as she, I finished talking, some said, “Lilly, you're food here. I’m coming in.” I looked at myself and she nodded and began to say, “omi ali homolie, luci, may,in” i had no idea what she had said but the next thing i knew she disappeared, just as he came in the room. “Here’s your food.” he handed me the plate of…… 

Blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes he gave me blood. “Here lilly, if you want to be strong you must drink this demon blood.” He left and shut the door, future me popped back up and said in a rushed voice, “Don’t eat the blood it made Sam Winchester go crazy. He almost DIED eating that.” I didn’t understand but I nodded. “We gotta get out of here.” I nodded my head again, and asked, “how do i use my powers?” “you got to believe in yourself and you will poof, if they didn’t de-angel the house, to where we can’t poof out.” I nodded my head again, I don't understand why. “Hide.” I hissed. 

She disappeared again, just as a knock on the door happened, a small voice was at the door, “Hey, may i come in.” I walked over to the door and said, “ I guess, but let me open it.” I opened the door and saw the most cutest thing, “uhh, umm, hi.” i said weirdly. The girl with one of the bluest of blue eyes, and a cutest green eye. “Hi, do you go by charlie or lilly?” she asked me. “I go by my name Charlie.” “Oh then hi charlie. I’m Jo ellen but call me Jo.” “Wait are you named after the famous Harvelle's?” “Who are they?” she asked. I moved out from in front of the door so she could walk in, “Jo, come have a seat, and let me tell you about them. Wait who are your parents?” I asked. “All I know is the last name winchester.” “as in sam or dean?” “tell me about them please.” She asked me. I shook my head yes. “Where do I begin, uhm, Dean Winchester was born to a Mary and John Winchester, January 24th 1979, and 4 years later on May 2nd 1983 sam Winchester was born. 6 months later Mary winchester was killed,” i told her, “by the yellow eyed demon.” I whispered. “22 years later Dean shows up at Sam's place, and says, ‘Dad hasn’t been home in a few days, Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.’ and on that day, they began the story.” “Sam wanted to come back on monday, and he did, but he looked on the ceiling and saw his girlfriend Jess dead just like their mother. That’s when the story truly begins, they went on many cases all over the world, and when Dean was 28 his brother died and he sold his soul to save him, and when he was 29 he was killed by hellhounds, and when he was still 29, an angel named castiel, pulled him from hell, Dean stabbed him when they met but they soon became best friends, they saved the world many times, they met some angels, demons, witches, and more. They even saved Lucifer's son, Jack, who by the way is god now. Also they took Chuck's the man who was god, powers away. But about 30 years ago dean died on a hunting trip, vamps in masks, before that Castiel died saving dean and himself from billie who was death. Then about 10 years ago Sam died, and now we are here.” 

She stared at me wide eyed. “Their dead, how am i going to know who i am?” As she was saying this her voice broke. “Hey, hey it’s okay I think i know who your parents are, but to show you I have a couple questions.” I told her, she nodded her head and asked, “What do you need char?” “I need a way out of here without getting myself killed, and with,” I moved my hand in a way so future me can come out. “Come on,” I told her. She came out of behind the old fashion bookcase. “Hey, hon. I’m her in 2030, also i wanna tell you, on Nov. 23rd of 2025 stay in the bedroom you share with your wife, don’t go to work.” After that she just disappeared, i didn’t know what was gonna happen why would i tell her, stay home unless….


	8. All chapters up till now

Hi i'm a hunter, they say, “good luck the Winchester’s are dead,” everyone knows that though, i never introduce myself, hi im Charlie, no not Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Newbrooke. My mom is, well she is like my mom her name is Alex Jones, Dean and Sam saved her from a Vamps nest, and my ‘Grandma’ Jody Mills took her in. Not a lot happened after they died, I met up with the new team Castiel Fitzgerald, Sam Fitzgerald, Dean Winchester Jr. Yea i know i said the Winchester’s are dead but they left an amazing story behind, that begins, before there time and will never end. 

I remember the 1st time I heard the name Winchester, i was 15 my mom sat me down and said “ Honey we have to go to a grave today.”, because i was only 15 i didn’t know what that was. We got in the truck and met up with these people, Garth Fitzgerald IV, and his family, Jody, and a lot of people i didn’t know. A young boy no more than my age walked up and said, “ Hi, I’m Sam Winchester’s son Dean jr. and before you say he was a murder, a killer, let me tell you what he really did, he was a hunter, and not a lot of people know what he and my uncle did. They saved people, yea they may have lost a hell of lot of people but they save a hell of a lot to. He never truly stopped doing his job, he taught me a lot, and some people still believe he was a horrible person, he wasn’t.” 

Then this crazy thing happened and a man appeared and began to talk. “Hello, i’m Jack Kilne, i know you all know me as lucifer’s son but, he wasn’t my dad my dads was both winchesters and Castiel, but they taught me everything really, the thing i most remember is when they, got up and kept fighting Chuck so i could do what i needed to do and fix the world, and i won't forget that, thank you sam, see you with dean and cas soon.” Then he just disappeared.

Then Jody walked up and began to talk, “ I remember when i 1st met the boys,” she laughed, “ i was the sheriff in Sioux Falls, SD, they were on a case and i saw right through them so i asked to call there director and i was on call with the one and only bobby singer, and it was fun watching their faces, that wasn’t the last time i saw them, man they helped us saved the world so many times. It hurts knowing that they are gone but i know we pick up where they left off.” She got down then more people walked up and said how he, and his brother saved them.

Then my jody asked, “ hunters funeral?”, and my mom nodded, and they burned the body. 

Chapter 2   
That was almost 5 years ago. I live in the bunker they lived in with the rest of the team, we call ourselves Team free will 3.0, the last of the winchesters. “Hey guys, so get this.” Sam told the team, werewolves in Las Vegas¨, i shake my head, we heard how they went all over the united states, “Come on guys let’s go.” Before you ask, no they are my family i don’t love them like that, plus i take after my namesake. Anyhow, “guys let’s get in the impala.” Yes it’s the most famous car in the hunter world because of who it used to belong to. “DEAN, SAM, CAS, COME ON.” I yelled. We got in the car and drove to sin city. 

“Okay, Sam check the bodies, Cas go with Dean and check the vic’s families, I stay here and try to figure out who it could be.” They shook their heads. As I began to read the lore, and get caught up I heard a voice, “CHARLIE,CHARLIE.” As used as I am to the supernatural, I still jump now and then, but I shake my head, and continue to read the lore. “ So, I guess the victims were whores.” Sam said as he walked into the motel room. “ So, I guess we have to wait for...” as i was saying this the other two walked in. “So who were the vic’s guys?” “ Okay so we went in their bed rooms, and saw one name over and over, Jack Key.” I shook my head at that name and I remembered something.

FLASHBACK  
“Charlie, baby where are you.” Someone yelled. “Right here.” I had yelled back, then this man came out of nowhere and said, “You will be useful soon, not right now but soon, in 10 years you will go to Las Vegas and hear this name Jack Key, and when you do just know you won’t be back until the day you see this,” Sees a picture of a circle with an X through it. “CHARLIE,”   
END OF FLASHBACK

“Charlie are you okay?” Sam yelled. I nodded my head, “yea, i’m just going to go lay down for a bit.” 

I layed down not believing what I saw, a man in a trench coat, a blue tie, black hair and the most bluest of blue eyes, told me not to come here, fuck i thought imma get kidnapped. I closed my eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep thinking about my past. Why was I left on her doorstep, did my family not want me? Did they not care if she didn’t take me in?, Will I ever know where I'm from? 

Chapter 3  
I wake up to the sound of yelling, “ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!” I jumped out of bed and began to run into the front of the bunker seeing a woman with red hair, “Oh, Charlie dear, look how much you grew, come to your mother.” “You're not my mom, my mom is Alex jones.” I crossed my arms, and turned on my heels, and walked to my room, until I realized I wasn't moving.”bitch come on.” I yelled. “Young lady, is that how you speak to this Alex woman?” “No because she is my mother and you are not so bye bitch.” I tried to walk again, and this time I did it. 

I fell on my bed as I heard a soft voice say, “ How could she do that?” Then I opened my eyes to see the red haired woman in the corner. “ Hey, lady what is your name?” “ Dear, my name is   
Anna Abbott.” Now that I knew her name a feeling washed over me. A feeling of knowing. “ Well Ms. Abbott, me and my family have a case to do. So you could stay here or tell me more about you but give me a minute.” i say as nice as i can to her then yelled, “BOYS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!” 

In a matter of 3 minutes the boys were in my room, okay yesterday, Sam had the bodies, so Sam today you are going to ask their friend, and neighbors about them. Dean, no you are not going to be with Cas today, go to the crime scene and look and call if you see anything weird. Cas, because your’s and Sam’s dad is a werewolf, call him and see if his pack did anything, no i'm not saying they did, stop growling. Okay you all have your jobs now go do it.” 

“Okay Ms. Abbott, what, who, and how are you here?” “Charlie dear, these questions will be answered in time for now worry about that man that is after you because of what you are.” “What am I? What the hell, I'm a human, I'm a hunter, no.” “Oh dear, you don’t know, one moment.” I began to yell “WAIT WHERE ARe you going.” She left, I tought. The one who can answer my questions is gone. Then she came back out of nowhere. “ Charlie you have to listen carefully, go to your bedroom here, call those dumb ass boys, run.” She told me calmly. “Wait why.” I crossed my arms. “Okay, then I guess I have to tell you Your part, witch, human and,” then she begins mumbling, “angel, and demon.” “WHAT!?!?” I yelled. Just then a knock came to the front door.

Chapter 4  
I looked at the red haired woman and said, “imma text the boys though i know they would just walk in.” I picked up my phone, and hit the contact Dean-O 😈   
hey are you here and did you knock?  
Nope wait is that red head   
still there?   
Yea she is found some   
shit about my past though.  
Damn can i know?  
Yea i tell you when you get here   
about to open that door and gank someone.  
Love yall.  
Love you to.

I put the phone down and looked up at her and stated, “ not them. Wanna help me find out and harm them?” Then she shocked her head so roughly i thought i would fly off, then she said something that made my blood boil. “Honey people are coming for you. Those are the people who have to hide. 

I normally don’t back down from a fight, but this time I wasn’t ready. I took my phone out and turned the brightest all the way down and texted sam. Baby Moose 😈

SAM HELP   
WHAT HAPPENED!?!  
People are wanting to kill me   
Sammy   
What who?!?!?!?!  
I don’t know.  
Help they are in my room?!!?!  
HELLO BOYS.   
WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS  
THIS IS NOT CHARLIE!  
OH MY FATHER KNEW YOUR   
FATHERS.

20 seconds before

I was hiding under the bed texting Sam, when I heard footsteps, they found me and put a bag over my head and somehow I saw through the bag, and saw a young man no more than 20 years old taking my phone and texting Sam. Then he shuts the phone down and turned to me and said in a scottish voice, “ Don’t worry your pretty head dear, Daddy’s got you.” 

Chapter 5 

The last thing i heard was Daddy’s got you.” The man looked like he was 20 he can’t be my dad right it’s not possible, but then again we live in a world with monsters, angels. JACK. Fuck jack. I thought. “Okay Jack, I know you are busy, but I need help, this person kidnapped me. I don't know who it is. I need help.” That was the last thing I remembered.  
I woke up in a dark black room, I saw a demon trap and a man in it.” Hello Darling, you must be wondering where you are? Well welcome home.” I looked at him like he was crazy, “ Home?” “ Yes dear, home. Do you not remember your true home, love?” I thought for a moment my true home was with alex. “ My true home is with my mother, Alex Jones, you asshat.” “Oh dear, it seems like you forgot who I am, I am your father, young lady.” “HOW YOU ARE 20 YEARS OLD HOW ARE YOU MY DAD, UNLESS YOU WAS 5 WHEN YOU HAD ME YOU FUCKER.”  
“ I am half demon and half human. Your Mother is half witch and human. You are the most powerful thing you are not like Jack, you are one of a kind also you think you are 25, you are not hon you are, over 60 years old.” “ WHAT!! How old am I?” I asked this man how has yet to tell me his name.  
“You are 63 years old, and your name isn’t Charlie Newbrooke, your name is lily Campbell, yes you are a descendant of both the most amazing hunters, the Winchester's and the Campbell's. Also my name is Owen Porter. Don’t think you can leave darling. If you try calling those boys who will be killed."   
I was confused, I guess he saw that in my face. " Oh, you're wondering how you can be killed. You can be killed by...." Just then someone burst through the door yelling , "OWEN WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CHILD!!” That was not the redhead's voice. Then someone came behind me and knocked me out again.   
Chapter 6  
The next time I woke up I was in an old room that I felt like I knew: blood red walls, black floor, and a notebook on the table that was next to a bed. For some odd reason I wanted to open the notebook, Dear Journal, today is the 11th of January, and my mom and dad are fighting again, about some people named Winchester. I jumped back after I read that Winchester. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HEARD THAT NAME?” Just then I heard a knock on the door, “Hon, It’s me Marry Galloway and I'm your mother.” I just stood there and said, “Oh now 2 people trying to say they are my mother, yea right, Come in i guess.” She walked in and my jaw hit the floor, she looked like an older version of me with dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes, but she had a huge scar from her right eye down to the corner of her mouth. “You you you look like me.” said a little scared, “thank you for letting me in here, but i lied to you Charlie.” I looked at her confused, “What do you mean you lied to me.'' I asked her angrily. She looked at me and said, " I'm not your mom, I'm you in the future if you make it out alive.” Make it out alive?! I thought to myself. “I know you are confused, hell I am. So you are most likely wondering why I'm here. Well i’m here to help you get out of here, without the scar.” “okay how do i do it.” “we aren’t going in the window, or the door,we have to use your powers.” 

My powers. I thought. Yes, our powers. I heard someone say. I turned my head around and saw no one but the other me in the room. “What powers?” “You can heal people, kill them and poof out of here.” Just as she, I finished talking, some said, “Lilly, you're food here. I’m coming in.” I looked at myself and she nodded and began to say, “omi ali homolie, luci, may,in” i had no idea what she had said but the next thing i knew she disappeared, just as he came in the room. “Here’s your food.” he handed me the plate of…… 

Blood.

Chapter 7  
Yes he gave me blood. “Here lilly, if you want to be strong you must drink this demon blood.” He left and shut the door, future me popped back up and said in a rushed voice, “Don’t eat the blood it made Sam Winchester go crazy. He almost DIED eating that.” I didn’t understand but I nodded. “We gotta get out of here.” I nodded my head again, and asked, “how do i use my powers?” “you got to believe in yourself and you will poof, if they didn’t de-angel the house, to where we can’t poof out.” I nodded my head again, I don't understand why. “Hide.” I hissed. 

She disappeared again, just as a knock on the door happened, a small voice was at the door, “Hey, may i come in.” I walked over to the door and said, “ I guess, but let me open it.” I opened the door and saw the most cutest thing, “uhh, umm, hi.” i said weirdly. The girl with one of the bluest of blue eyes, and a cutest green eye. “Hi, do you go by charlie or lilly?” she asked me. “I go by my name Charlie.” “Oh then hi charlie. I’m Jo ellen but call me Jo.” “Wait are you named after the famous Harvelle's?” “Who are they?” she asked. I moved out from in front of the door so she could walk in, “Jo, come have a seat, and let me tell you about them. Wait who are your parents?” I asked. “All I know is the last name winchester.” “as in sam or dean?” “tell me about them please.” She asked me. I shook my head yes. “Where do I begin, uhm, Dean Winchester was born to a Mary and John Winchester, January 24th 1979, and 4 years later on May 2nd 1983 sam Winchester was born. 6 months later Mary winchester was killed,” i told her, “by the yellow eyed demon.” I whispered. “22 years later Dean shows up at Sam's place, and says, ‘Dad hasn’t been home in a few days, Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.’ and on that day, they began the story.” “Sam wanted to come back on monday, and he did, but he looked on the ceiling and saw his girlfriend Jess dead just like their mother. That’s when the story truly begins, they went on many cases all over the world, and when Dean was 28 his brother died and he sold his soul to save him, and when he was 29 he was killed by hellhounds, and when he was still 29, an angel named castiel, pulled him from hell, Dean stabbed him when they met but they soon became best friends, they saved the world many times, they met some angels, demons, witches, and more. They even saved Lucifer's son, Jack, who by the way is god now. Also they took Chuck's the man who was god, powers away. But about 30 years ago dean died on a hunting trip, vamps in masks, before that Castiel died saving dean and himself from billie who was death. Then about 10 years ago Sam died, and now we are here.” 

She stared at me wide eyed. “Their dead, how am i going to know who i am?” As she was saying this her voice broke. “Hey, hey it’s okay I think i know who your parents are, but to show you I have a couple questions.” I told her, she nodded her head and asked, “What do you need char?” “I need a way out of here without getting myself killed, and with,” I moved my hand in a way so future me can come out. “Come on,” I told her. She came out of behind the old fashion bookcase. “Hey, hon. I’m her in 2030, also i wanna tell you, on Nov. 23rd of 2025 stay in the bedroom you share with your wife, don’t go to work.” After that she just disappeared, i didn’t know what was gonna happen why would i tell her, stay home unless….


End file.
